Trick or Treat
by White Weasel
Summary: Maya drags Phoenix to go Trick or treating with Pearl and herself.


"Nick, help me put Pearly's costume on!" A nineteen year old called from the hallway of the Wright and co. Law Offices.

"I am not coming out there, and I am defiantly not accompanying you guys trick-or-treating in this. Can't I just wear my regular suit?" Phoenix complained from inside the bathroom. Maya had come up with the 'genius' idea that all three of them should go trick-or-treating together.

"But the Steel Samurai family can't be complete without the Steel Samurai. At least come out so we can see."

"Fine." The attorney opened the door and came into the view of the two mediums. He was wearing a silver costume that made him look metallic. He also wore a red pair of pants and held a spear in his hands.

"That looks great on you Nick. Maya was clad in a pink costume that was supposed to be the Pink Princess.

"Wow Mr. Nick, you could be the real Steel Samurai. Actually, the Steel Samurai and Pink Princess get married…" Pearl entered her dream like trance.

"P-Pearls, Maya and I are just friends."

"Yeah, besides if this _was_ an accurate representation you would be our child since you are the Iron Infant."

"That doesn't mean I couldn't be your adopted child. I mean mother's in jail…" Pearl gazed down at the floor and sighed. She still couldn't get over the fact that her mother would try to kill Maya.

"It's okay Pearly." The older medium pat the girl on the shoulder. "How about we get your belt on and then go get us some candy?"

"Yeah!" Maya quickly helped put the rest of the costume on her cousin and the trio headed out. They walked up to a house that looked just like any other in the neighborhood. Phoenix rang the doorbell and they waited for an occupant to appear. A middle aged woman appeared and smiled.

"Well well well, who do we have here?" She asked.

"We're Samurais!" Pearl exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, the Steel Samurai, Pink Princess, and Iron Infant." Phoenix filled in.

"What a cute family!" The woman remarked as she handed them the candy.

"H-Hold It! We are not…" Phoenix never finished his sentence because the door was closed in his face.

"Well that was rude." Maya remarked. _Isn't she just a little bothered by the fact that that woman thought we were a family?_

"All I'm saying is that people shouldn't _just _give out sweets. Burgers would be nice too." Maya gestured to Pearl's sack. _Because what every child wants is a cold, smelly, soggy burger in contaminating their candy._ Phoenix thought at her comment. It had been about an hour since they had first set out on their candy quest.

"Why don't we…" He trailed off as he saw a man in the current house's doorway.

"Erm… hello and who… might you young ladies be?" A man wearing a lab coat asked as he scratched himself. He had an unnatural purple hair color.

"I'm the Pink Princess," Maya declared. "And she's the Iron Infant."

"Oh hohoh… I suppose you're here for a… treat."

"Umm I think we're good." Phoenix said as he tried to lead the girls away.

"Here… you two ladies… take this. Extra pretty ladies get… extra treats." He handed Pearl and Maya two pieces of candy each wrapped in white paper. The man closed the door as he retreated back into the house.

"Mr. Nick, what kind of candy is this?" Pearl asked as she examined the candy. She started to unwrap it.

"Not one you're eating, that's for sure." Phoenix tossed the object into the hedges. The trio turned around to almost run into a black haired couple.

"Ah, sorry." The girl said as she played with her brown, fingerless gloves.

"Sorry," Maya replied. She then turned her attention to the man accompanying her. "Edgeworth?!"

"Wright?!" Edgeworth exclaimed, seemingly ignoring the medium. He fidgeted nervously and glanced at the girl accompanying him.

"So, who's the girl?" Phoenix smirked and raised his eyebrows.

"K-Kay Faraday," Edgeworth stuttered.

"Hi," Kay smiled and gave a little wave.

Phoenix went up to Edgeworth and elbowed him a little. "Sh-she's just my assistant."

"'Assistant'" Maya said with air quotes.

"If you don't believe me then I might have to say that you and Wright are…" Edgeworth put his finger up to his temple and smirked.

"N-never mind." She fidgeted with her pink sash. "So what are you guys supposed to be? You don't look dressed up Edgeworth, and I don't see how you don't freeze to death in that short skirt."

"We aren't dressed up." Kay replied, "We got so many complaints about this house tonight that we needed to come over."

"Oh, and you two just so happened to be together?" Phoenix lifted his eyebrows. It was just too good of an opportunity to tease Edgeworth to pass it up.

"Shut up Wright."

"Are Mr. Edgeworth and Miss Kay special someones?" Pearl asked innocently.

"Gahh!" Edgeworth flinched back. "Miss Fey, please tell your cousin to cease this foolishness."

"I don't know; this is pretty funny." Maya chuckled.

"I don't have time for this. Let's go Kay." He took the thief's hand and dragged her to the door. Kay looked back and waved goodbye to her new acquaintances. The trio then began to move away. When they looked back, the purple haired man was being talked to, but whenever he would look at Kay Edgeworth would step in front of her.

"I think we're done with trick-or-treating for this year. It's getting late." Phoenix stretched his arms.

"C'mon Nick, just a few more houses." Maya complained.

"I don't think Pearls is up for that."

"Why not?"

"Just look at her." He gestured to the young girl dragging her feet with her eyes half closed.

"Oh fine, let's go." Phoenix scooped up the nine year old and they walked back to the law offices. He gently set the girl down on the couch and searched for a blanket to cover her with. The two friends sat on the couch and were almost dozing off.

"Nick, let's do this next year." Maya whispered as she was falling asleep. Phoenix didn't say anything for a few seconds, and before he knew it the medium's head was resting on his shoulder.

"Yeah Maya, let's."


End file.
